Mae Govannen
by Undomiel-Estel
Summary: A romantic moment between Arwen and her husband


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just play in their world.  
  
The snow was falling softly over Minas Tirith; it's seven layers covered in mounting shimmering whiteness. Beyond the citadel's main gate, the river Anduin lay calm and quiet, a thin sheen of ice gathering along it's banks. Winter in Gondor was never truly harsh; instead it was peaceful and beautiful, though perhaps a bit too cold for Arwen's taste.  
  
The Queen of the reunited kingdoms stood silently along the Palace balcony's railing. Her heavy fur mantle was enough to warm her delicate elvish skin, but she found herself sorely tempted to rid herself of the confining garment and let the snow fall upon her bare skin. Sensibility was her only hindrance at doing so. She was no longer immortal, and like man was now capable of falling ill. Perhaps running bare skinned through the winter chill was not the best of ideas.  
  
So clothed she remained, mindful of the comfort of her surroundings. Though different from the ornate elegance of Imladris, Minas Tirith offered it's own unique brand of beauty. It's sheer size alone astounded Arwen. So many people all thriving in one city. Arwen reminisced to her childhood in Lorien and Rivendell, and the differing senses of contentment each offered. Though Rivendell by birth was her true home, Lorien had always held a place in the depths of her heart. It was there that she first encountered the man who would become her husband.  
  
Arwen shivered slightly, more because of the stirring emotions Aragorn caused in her heart than from the actual cold. Turning away from the railing, she treaded across the wide expanse of the balcony, tilting her head upwards to gaze up at the stars. She was not aware of what time it was, but she knew before long Aragorn would come searching for her. Though normally the thrill of the hunt enticed the Elf, tonight her need to seek him out on her own was more appealing.  
  
Softly she made her way through the falling snow, stopping for a moment to hold out her hand and allow a small pile of snow to gather in her palm. She tried to search out a snowflake, and admire it's delicate etchings, but the warmth of her hand caused the snow to melt too quickly, and she decided it best to let nature be.  
  
Drawing back her hood, Arwen stepped back into the embracing warmth of the Palace. Walking through the dark corridors, she looked through the archways and let her gaze fall upon the imposing structure of the Tower of Ecthelion. It's gleaming whiteness shone brightly even in the dark of the night, and Arwen had no doubt that her husband could be found there.  
  
Arwen passed the time of her walk by imagining what Aragorn was busing himself with now. Surely a man as busy as her husband would desire a brief bit of company. His days had been full of late and Arwen readily admitted she missed his presence. The King had always managed to find his way back to his chambers each night , but at times Arwen wished he was full more of a need for rest than of matters of state. She did not mind speaking with him when he needed advice, but she wished he could at times find a balance between his own personal life and the needs of his people. Selfish, perhaps, but for a man used to spending his life unhindered by matters of politics, Aragorn governed well. He was a good king. No one could declare otherwise.  
  
Upon reaching the edge of the tower, Arwen carefully climbed the stairs of the courtyard, mindful of the treacherous ice covering the ground. Making her way past the white tree, she came upon the Tower hall's entrance. Surprised to find it unmanned, the Queen gently pushed the massive door open, light from the torches of the throne room spilling out into the night. Towards the back of the room, She could see her husband standing by the window, advisors and the Steward of Gondor beside him. Faramir was first to turn his head at her entrance, and he bowed deeply as Arwen crossed the room.  
  
"My Lady", greeted the prince of Ithilian. He held out a hand and Arwen accepted, nodding as he placed a kiss upon her knuckles. Lifting his head, Faramir smiled and with her hand still in his, turned his head towards Aragorn, saying:  
  
"Such a treasure as this is unrivaled in any kingdom, my Lord. You hold the jewel of Middle-Earth in your possession, and yet you are willing to let such a beauty out of your sight? Were I unwed, I might be tempted to rob you of her. Only faithfulness to my wife and fear of your retribution prevent me from doing so."  
  
Aragorn laughed heartily at this admission, putting an arm around the younger man. "Ai, Faramir, but the Shield Maiden of Rohan would deal a swifter punishment than I could myself." Faramir laughed in appreciation and nodded his assent. "Indeed, you may be right Aragorn, and an angry wife is never a good thing." Turning to the Queen, Faramir asked, "I do hope that this common ranger has never given you cause for such heartache."  
  
"Nay, Westman. Indeed my husband recognizes the foolishness in such endeavors."  
  
Smiling, the King turned to his advisors and with a nod of his head, dismissed them with "Until the morning then, my Lords. Go home and find rest in your beds."  
  
Each man turned to leave, and as they passed the royal couple they bowed. The King and Queen watched them leave, and with a last look of amusement, Faramir drew the heavy doors closed behind him.  
  
Arwen followed her husband with her eyes. She watched as he moved to his throne and sat down in it's velvety trappings. Motioning for his wife to join him, the King watched with silent adoration as she moved closer. Instead of taking her seat upon her own smaller throne, Arwen stood upon her husband's own dias and climbed upon his lap. For his part, Aragorn eagerly accepted her and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Resting her head upon his chest, she inhaled his musky scent. The same scent graced her pillow, but the scent was better upon his skin.  
  
Where have you been these last few hours?", Aragorn asked quietly, reaching up to trace the line of his wife's lips as his eyes searched out her own.  
  
"Watching the snow fall upon the plains and out to the mountains. It was an entrancing sight. I admit I became lost in it."  
  
"I can understand such admissions", Aragorn murmured. Lifting her chin in his hands he pressed his own lips down upon Arwen's. They kissed for long moments, losing themselves in companionship. Pulling away from her husband, Arwen bit her bottom lip, the taste of his breath still detectable. He had had wine earlier. Elvish wine. Arwen was aware of it's impact upon her husband. Many claimed it had power to stir the heart and loins of men. Whether it be true or not, many a night had been lost to passion because of that wine. Arwen chose to belief the truth in that particular claim.  
  
"Estel, have you by chance indulged in drink? I tasted a bit of honey on your lips. Such sweetness is not normally a part of your diet."  
  
"Undomiel, I partake of honey every day."  
  
Arwen looked questioningly at Aragorn. "When did you start tasting honey everyday?"  
  
"With our first kiss, Nisse."* Drawing her closer, Aragorn once gain claimed her mouth, quieting her words. Arwen sighed into the kiss and let him lead her in this game. He was always better at this. Too soon she lost control and found herself breathless and at his mercy. Ending the kiss, she said dreamily: "I believe I made an impression upon you with that first kiss."  
  
"The first sight, Undomiel. That dream became the finest of realities. Elen sla lumenn'omentielvo."*  
  
"Ai, Elessar. Mae Govannen."*  
  
They leaned in towards each other, foreheads meeting and eyes closed in memory. Running the tip of her finger down the bridge of his nose, Arwen looked into the eyes of the King. "The hour is late, Verno.* I suggest we seek rest in the comfort of our chambers. I am sure we can find.more pleasant sources of entertainment away from the solidarity of the Tower hall."  
  
"It is the King's duty to acquiesce to the demands of his people. As Queen, you above all others have first command of my.abilities. I only hope I can measure up to your hopes." With a wide spread of his arms, Aragorn bowed his head in submissive servitude. Standing from his lap, Arwen laughed as Aragorn stood with her to leave the Throne room. Taking his offered hand, Arwen giggled softly.  
"Indeed, Estel. You have exceeded my expectations every time. I do not think tonight shall be any different." Winking, she laughed outright at the modest look upon her husband's face.  
  
"I am to please, Evenstar."  
  
Nisse - Wife  
  
Elan sla lumenn'omentielvo - a star shined on the hour of our meeting  
  
Ai, Elessar. Mae Govannen - Ah, Aragorn. Well met.  
  
Verno - Husband 


End file.
